In The Night
by The Age of Awesomeness
Summary: My fangs lengthen, my lips curling at the thought of blood. I stalk my prey, a doe and her fawn. A rustle in the bush makes the doe start, bounding off into the woods. The smell of humans hit my nose. That's fine. Better blood, tonight.
1. Chapter 1

My fangs lengthen, my lips curling at the thought of blood. I stalk my prey, a doe and her fawn. A rustle in the bush makes the doe start, bounding off into the woods. The smell of humans hit my nose. That's fine. Better blood, tonight.

I sneak into a barn of the king. The horses take no notice, nor the guard dog. I creep over the straw lining the hall, stopping at the last stall, where an old horse lives. The fate of the horse belongs to me, now. I lead the horse out of its stall. No one notices the horse, or I, as we leave the grounds. The horse follows me, docilely, to my house in the woods.

The closer I come to my house, a stronger smell of humans blows on the wind. When a light comes into being, I walk to the hitching rail near the door. Using a piece of rope, I tie the old horse to the rail, then opening the door and stepping inside. Inside, the stench of the human's fades as I breathe in. After I have calmed myself, no longer worried about being found by the humans, and I step out the door. The horse is breathing heavy, stomping its feet and tossing its head, realizing death is near.

Taking a knife from my pocket, I make a small cut on the horse, on a vein, making it bleed slightly. At the sight, and smell, my fangs lengthen, ready to bite the vein. The horse panics more, kicking and tossing its head. It neighs, crying out, as I move closer. I grab the horses neck, holding it in place as I bite the major vein. I hear a twang in the woods, an arrow shot towards me. I lick the horses wound, closing it temporarily.

"DON'T INTERRUPT MY FEEDING!" I roar into the woods, startling birds from the trees. It makes the human start too, rustling the brush around them. I cloak myself in the night, becoming near invisible. I scent the air. The human is female, and smells of riches; the king's daughter. Well, two times the blood, two times the taste. Or maybe I will make her a vampire. Or maybe my wife. Or both. Fate can only wait.

I herd one of my herds of cattle into the barn, singling out a heifer. I tie a rope around her neck, leading her out of the barn. I then look in the barn again, singling out a second, third, fourth and a calf, tying ropes around their necks and leading them away. I bring them up to my house, leaving them in a corral in front of the house. I open the door, scenting my wife, two sons and four daughters.

My wife smells me too, coming into the hall with our twin one-year-old daughters on her hips. A thumping on the stairs to the second floor tells me that my five-year-old girl is coming down. She jumps into my arms and I give her a hug. When I put her down, I walk up the stairs to the next floor, opening the doors of my other children's rooms. My younger son and oldest daughter are reading and drawing, respectively. However, when I get to my older son's room, I pick up the scent of a human, though heavily overladen with smells normal to our house. It seems he underestimated my senses, but then again, he doesn't know anything about my history. No one does.

I stride up to the door, opening it with a slam. Jeff is on his bed, a human girl beside him, and he's using Seduction, and aware of it, on the poor girl. His fangs are out, and he has bitten her neck, taking his time to drink her blood. As the door slams open, he rips his fangs out of the girl's neck, leaving two gashes on her neck. He frantically licks them, trying to close the wounds, but he fails, leaving the gashes pouring blood. I walk up to the girl, gently licking her wound, closing it. Promptly, the girl faints, falling on the bed. I pick up the girl, carrying her down the stairs the main level, setting her gently on the couch, Jeff following me. As Charlotte, my wife, looks after the girl, our kids behind her, watching curiously, I scold Jeffery.

"What the actual hell were you thinking?! There are reasons I don't allow humans out here! And why were you using Seduction?! I've forbidden you from using it on anyone!"

"There's another vamp at my school. He bullies me around and claims I can't drink human blood. He has some sort of memory magic that wipes memories from people, but when he tried to drink my blood, he found out that I was a vamp and couldn't erase my memories. He regularly drinks blood from the kids at school, and I was going to beat his claim to the school by drinking more blood than him." He says.

"And why didn't you tell me? This puts your brother and sisters at risk if he knows that you're a vampire. Tell me, what's his name?" I question.

"I-I-I don't know… No one does."

"I will take you to school tomorrow. That vampire is probably a child. He'll be an infant compared to me." I say, now turning my attention back to the problem at hand. "You do realize that girl has to become a vampire now, right? You took your time, and probably let too much saliva into her bloodstream. Since you caused the problem, you will fix it. You will turn her into a vampire, and she will be bound to you as a wife."

"I-I didn't mean to! Why can't you turn her? Besides, I don't know how!" He stammers, frightened of what he's done.

"I will help you, but I will not turn her. You will turn her now, because if you eat, you will be too full to complete it." I turn to the girl on the couch and haul Jeff to stand beside her. I toss a glance at Charlotte, telling her to leave. She bends down, picking up the twins, shooing our other kids out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"You have to drink the rest of her blood, then you will take your fangs, and slice them across your wrist. When the blood begins to well up in the wound, you will hold it to her mouth until she latches on. Then, you will let her suck your blood for five to ten minutes, which is when she will faint. After she faints, we will take her to the basement, where we will leave her in a room that she will not be able to break out of. Now, bite the same place where you bit her before, and begin." I instruct.

Jeffery bites her vein, sucking all of her blood quickly. He then slices his fangs across his wrist, and when his blood begins to well, puts his wrist to her mouth. The eyes of the girl open, though blank, and she sucks on his wrist, drinking his blood. After about six minutes, the girl faints, falling further into the couch. Jeff leans over, picking up the girl. I move to the door, beckoning for him to follow me, leading him out the door and down the stairs, to a solid metal enforced concrete room.

"Lay her down in the middle of room." He does so, and then exits the room. I close the door, a sturdy metal one, and lock all of the deadbolts, ensuring that she will not break out. I then head up the stairs, finding Charlotte waiting for me with our kids. Jeff follows me up the stairs, and I then lead my family out of the door, to the corral with the cows.

The next day, I take my two sons and two oldest daughters into town so they can go to school. When I get to the school, the smell of the claim of the other vampire is overwhelming. How did I not smell it before? I hold Yvonne's hand and walk her to the kindergarten classroom, Jeff beside me. Jeff then leads me to his classroom, where the stench of the vampire is strong. When I walk in, a kid's head shoots up, staring me in the eye, to challenge me.

"He's the other vamp," Jeff whispers to me. Then he leaves my side, slinking to his desk without notice. I cock my head to the side, challenging the other vampire even more. The vampire stands in an instant, sending his chair and desk flying. He storms out of the room, unnoticed by everyone except Jeffery and I. I walk out of the building, followed closely by the other vampire.

"What the hell? This is my turf!" The other vampire snarls.

"Be quiet." I say, turning to face him. "Four other vampires that I know of attend this school, all my children. If you threaten any of them again, I will not hesitate to rip your throat out, understand?"

"And what of the other vamps? I don't give a crap about them. This is my turf. You can't be older than seventy-five years. Maybe a hundred." He smirks. "I am about two hundred. You won't stand a chance, child."

"Guess again, infant." I say. "I will rip your throat out and sever your head if you continue to challenge me."

"There's no way you are over my age. But if you are close, it'll be a fun fight, at the least." He says, taking a battle stance.

"You will be dead in an instant if I attacked. After all, I am the oldest vampire alive. The others all get themselves killed before they reach one billion years old." I say.

"And I am supposed to believe that?" He says, in disbelief.

"Do you know how old the world is, infant?"

"Yeah. That's easy. It's 4.5 billion years old, roughly."

"Vampires existed before humans, when the world was born. We were the rulers. Many have, or had, made it their goal to either be my wife, or for one of their descendants to be. Once you reach a billion years, any minor powers will be passed down immediately to offspring, and they become more powerful at birth than a five hundred-thousand-year old vampire. My one-year-old daughters could beat you to a pulp." I say. "Feel honoured to have a history lesson from me."

"Pshaw. That's a load of bull. You aren't over two hundred years old. No way." He says, slight worry in his voice. I blink, suddenly materializing beside the other vampire in less than 0.000001 of a second.

"Believe it, now?" I whisper in his ear. "Do you believe me, now?" He starts, jumping into the air in surprise. He snaps his head towards me, now terrified.

"You have Illusion. Impressive, though not nearly as powerful as Memory Modification." He says, fighting off his fear. "There's no way you can beat me." He says, deluding himself.

"You couldn't change the memories of a fourteen-year-old vampire. I highly doubt you could change mine." I say, peering at him. "And that wasn't Illusion. That was Space-Jumping."

"There is no such thing! Powers are limited to Seduction, Illusion, Memory Modification, Speed, Paralyze, Unnoticed, Create and Influence. Every vampire I have met has only had one of those. Space-Jumping is nothing but Illusion." He says, convincing himself to believe. I cock my head, and he charges me. He throws punches, kicks, and his fangs lengthen as we fight. I dodge his blows, making him angrier. A smile grows on my face as he attacks, since he has given away his true age.

"I did warn you, 9.99-million-year-old. So, only a year till you become a billion, eh? I guess you do know more than you've let on." I say, the grin still on my face. My grin widens as his face pales. "What? Did you not think that I would be capable of telling your age from your fighting movements?" The other vampire begins to shimmer, using Illusion.

"Find me now, child!" He trumpets, his voice echoing.

"Just because Illusion hides you from the visible eye, it doesn't hide you from other senses." I pause. "See? You're right…" I jump to my right, grabbing a hold of his arm. "HERE!" I flip him on his back, the air whooshing out of him in a great rush.

"WHAT THE HELL DUDE?" He yells, his overall Illusion fading away and drawing the attention of students. I Space-Jump right next to him, grabbing the back of his shirt and Space-Jump to my house, dragging him along with me. "WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE YOU DRAGGING ME ALONG WITH YOU?!"

Now, instead of me fighting on his territory, he is now fighting on mine. Charlotte opens the door, fangs extended, with Kathrine and Kaitlyn standing behind her, holding onto her legs to stand, taking the position of a defensive vampire.


	2. POLL!

A poll is up on my profile, and it closes in two-ish hours. Vote for which story y'all want updated in less than 7 days. Basically all of my stories have half-finished chapters, and I want to know the majority's choice, so VOTE NOW!

-The Age Of Awesomeness


End file.
